


Vector Sum

by obstinateRixatrix



Series: does anyone want some SCHMOOPY FLUFF [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenanigans after P4 Protag and Yosuke become <em>partner</em>-partner... partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 02/03/2012

                >Samegawa floodplain...

“I had a dream like this once,” you say, flopping backwards onto the hill. It’s not too deep but you feel a faint sense of satisfaction with the resulting crunch of packed snow.

Yosuke doesn’t join you, choosing instead to lean over his knees as he gives you a quizzical look. “You had a dream about us talking? That sounds pretty boring.”

“We weren’t doing a lot of talking. And it was in the spring, so there wasn’t any snow on the ground.”

“That doesn’t sound like this at all,” he snorts, flipping the edge of your scarf up onto your face. You don’t bother moving it.

“You’re right, it’s really not. I don’t know why I thought of it.” You lapse into a content silence while Yosuke fidgets beside you. After maybe another minute he lets out a sigh, shooting you a glare.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Aren’t you going to tell me what happened?”

                                “What happened with what?”

                                “I’d rather not.”

**“Well, you were chasing me...”_ <**

you start, watching the clouds drift slowly across the sky.

“Huh?”

“Chasing me. You caught up, too. Tackled me to the ground”

“D-did I?”

“Yep. Had me pinned.”

Yosuke flushes a deep shade of scarlet, looking around nervously at the empty floodplain. Well, there was a guy up past the stairs somewhere, but certainly too far to warrant the stage-whispered “ _is this really something you should be talking about in public!?_ ”

“Should I stop?”

He makes an odd, strangled sort of sound and ducks his head. You decide to interpret it as a no.

“We were both out of breath; I remember your face being pretty red. After that, you leaned forward,” it might be your imagination, but you think you see him tilt slightly towards you, “and kissed me.”

“…that’s it?”

“What did you think was going to happen?”

Yosuke throws a handful of snow at your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up I have no idea where this is going but here you go established relationship shenanigans this is such a terrible mistake. There is no way this fic is going to update as often as the first one. Prepare for disappointment.
> 
> To be honest this is probably as racy as it gets, so I'm just gonna put it as general audiences? Man, I don't know how to rate things.
> 
> Fun fact, the summary is what I saved the document as. The other fic was saved under 'in which MC tries to flirt with Yosuke but fails miserably'


	2. 02/05/2012

                >Your room...

“I don’t get this guy,” Yosuke huffs, tapping a borrowed pencil on the edge of the table. “Why’d he translate it as ‘I’d die for you’ when it’s just a confession? That going a bit far, don’cha think?”

“It wasn’t the convention to be so straightforward. Futabatei’s goal wasn’t to translate it literally, he was more focused on extracting the tone of the scene to fit the current cultural context.” Yosuke raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Dude, you sound like a teacher. How do you know so much about this stuff?”

 “I translate,” you say with a shrug. “Not quite as high-profile as Futabatei, but I’ve picked up a few things on the job. Besides, we had a question like this on one of the last exams.”

“Seriously?”                                                                              

“Don’t you remember? ‘The moon is beautiful tonight?’ Natsume Soseki?”

 Yosuke groans, dropping his forehead onto your shoulder. “I can barely remember what I ate for lunch.”

“It’s one of the most significant literary references you can make in terms of romance. I’m surprised it didn't stick out to you.”

“I think I saw that in like, a manga once?” You can tell he’s messing with you by his lazy smile, but you roll your eyes nonetheless.

“Unbelievable,” you sigh, running a free hand through his hair. “I guess food’s my only trump card.”

“Yeah, yeah. At least I’m low-maintenance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuggghhhh I've been sitting on this chapter for days but I was having trouble with like the last few lines. Really though, I wanted to get it out of the ways for the funner chapters! Alas, you must indulge me in my low key slice of life relationship shenanigans before we get to fun and silly relationship shenanigans. Of course, those'll have to come after bein' the gopher queen for my school's con. Ahaha. Sleep is an illusion.


	3. 02/11/2012

“What do you think about my snowboarding skills?” He turns to you, bright eyed and breathless from the last few slopes. “I bet you’re head over heels for them!”

                                “You wish.”

                                “Pretty cool, partner.”

**“I’m falling for you all over again.”_ <**

Yosuke, already flushed from the winter chill, turns an alarming shade of red as he gawks at you and sputters incoherently – much to the amusement of Rise. “Looks like you struck his weak point, senpai!” she exclaims, sending Yukiko into fit of giggles.

“Well, he _is_ pretty much useless against lightning,” Chie muses, a mischievous smirk adorning her face. “I guess that should’ve been a big hint.”

“What kind of logic is that! In that case, shouldn’t you and Yukiko be-”

“Shouldn't we be _what_.”

With a melodramatic sigh Teddie shakes his head, quite possibly saving a certain someone from a grizzly demise. “You guys have got it all wrong. This isn’t about Yosuke!”

The boy in question blinks. “It isn’t?”

“It’s about sensei!”

“It’s what?”

“Sensei, you simply _must_ to teach me how you do it!” Teddie grips your hands in his, looking up at you with a painfully hopeful expression. “Teach me the art of scoring hot studs!”

Yukiko immediately hits Teddie with the blunt end of her ski pole. “Why are you bringing that up again!”

“Yuki-chan, you’re so cruel,” he whines, rubbing the back of his head. “Yosuke might not be a hot stud, but facts are facts! Sensei is definitely scoring with him!”

“Scoring with…” Yosuke balks as everyone turns to the two of you. “Wait a sec!”

“Woah senpai, you sure move quick,” mutters Rise. “So who’s on top?”

 “Rise-chan, that’s a little…”

“C’mon Chie-senpai, you’re curious too, right?”

“There’s no topping of any kind going on! Why the hell would she be curious about that? Why the hell are _you_ curious about that!?”

“What do toppings have to do with anything?”

“Yukiko-senpai…” Naoto looks at her with resigned exasperation. “You do realize we aren’t talking about ice cream, right?”

 “Why aren’t you guys listening! Ted doesn’t even know what scoring _is!_ ”

Kanji pats him hesitantly on the shoulder. “Don’t worry Yosuke-senpai we won’t judge. Just, uh… be… safe…?”

“I don’t want to hear that from you, and there’s nothing to be safe about! Stop thinking weird things!”

“Wh-! Shut up, I’m not thinking weird things!”

“It’s written all over your face! I don’t want to know _what_ is going on in your head, but you’re as bad as Rise!”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean! Don’t lump me with Moronji.”

“That’s what you’re worked up about…?” Yosuke shakes his head. “I don’t understand you.”

You clear your throat, cutting in before Rise could offer a retort. “I think now would be a good time for dinner.”

“Oh no senpai, you’re not gonna get off that easy,” she says as she crosses her arms, a dangerous glint in her eye.

“If I remember correctly, there’s a kitchenette in the cabin. I might be able to make a bit of dessert for everyone, if there’s enough in the fridge.”

“…jeez, you’re good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a break from stats because I have no idea how I got a t score of over ten, but FUN PART! By fun part I mean TEAM DYNAMIC SHENANIGANS! AW YEAH LET'S HAVE A CONVERSATION OF SEVEN OVERLAPPING PEOPLE AWESOME


	4. 02/12/2012

                >You decide to ask Yosuke to ski with you…

                >You and Yosuke enjoyed your time together on the mountain…

“Considering that we’ve been hitting these slopes for two days straight, I think I’ve gotten a lot better. Of course, just when I get the hang of things is the moment we have to leave…” Yosuke heaves a heavy sigh, leaning over his snowboard. “Happens every time.”

“Well, just think about how much better you’ll be the next time we come.”

“Next time?”

“I promised Nanako we’d go sometime, and I’m sure it’d be more fun if we invited everyone. I mean, you don’t have to feel obligated,” you amend, rubbing the back of your neck. “Wow, uh. That was a bit presumptuous of me, wasn’t it.”

“I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you,” he says as a smile spreads across his face. “Just let me know when and you can leave it to me. Who knows, with Nanako-chan with us we might even get a discount.”

                                “You don’t have to do that”

                                **“We’ll be in your care, then.”_ <**

You offer a grin of your own, resting your ski poles against the fence. “You’re pretty good at organizing this kind of thing.”

“Surprising, right? Well, I haven’t gotten us all stuck in a love hotel so I guess that’s a point in my favor.”

“I don’t know,” you drawl, glancing at him from the corner of your eyes. “I think it’d depend on who you planed the trip with.”

“Oh, shut up.” He gives you a light shove, very poorly covering his flustered scowl. “Let’s talk about this more at the lodge. It’s gonna get dark soon, and we really should be getting back.” There’s an uncertain pause, followed by an awkward cough. “Uh, do you remember which way we came from? I thought we’d be able to see it from up here, but with all this snow…”

You bring a hand to you chin, scrutinizing the two paths ahead of you.

                                **“It should be right…”_ <**

                                “I think it’s left…”

“Dude, are you sure? This might be a ski area, but one wrong turn and we’ll end up in the mountains.”

“I’m pretty sure. Besides, we’ll be fine as long as we follow the path.”

“I guess that’s true.  All right then, let’s get going before that carnivore eats our share.”

                >The snow is rapidly decreasing any visibility… you decide to somehow make your way back to the lodge…

                >You’ve walked quite a bit, but the lodge is still nowhere to be seen… the snow seems to be coming down even harder now…

“It’s not letting up,” Yosuke shouts, his voice muted by the billowing snow. “We’re completely lost and it’s so cold I’m gonna die!”

“Calm down,” you call, trudging behind him. “I think I see something up ahead.”

“Oh great, here come the hallucinations.”

“No seriously, look.” You march ahead towards the silhouette of what appears to be a hut of some sort, pulling him along. After a few minutes you come to the porch of the small shack, and though there’s no response to your knocking, the door swings inward.

“We’re saved!” Yosuke bursts into the empty cabin, dropping his snowboard unceremoniously on the floor. He digs through his multitude of pockets until he pulls out his cellphone with short-lived triumph. You’re not terribly surprised when he turns to you sheepishly. “No good, it’s out of battery. You’ve got your phone on you, right?”

You check the screen. “No signal.”

He throws his arms up in a frantic sort of fervor. “That’s it then. It’s hopeless. We’re cold, we’re lost, and everything is terrible! I guess if it gets too cold we can always try using body heat to…” He catches your raised eyebrow, and clears his throat. “Uh, never mind.”

“No, keep going. What was that about body heat?”

“Hey look, isn’t that a hearth? There’s gotta be some kindling or something around here, let’s go look for that!” He walks purposefully towards the other side of the room, searching somewhere near where a battered television set stands. You decide to look somewhere more intuitive, over by a pile of crates and boxes.

                >You find old newspapers and some matches. After some effort, you manage to get a fire started in the hearth…

Yosuke drops down next to you with a sigh of relief. “At least now we won't freeze to death.”

You hum in agreement, resting your head on his shoulder. “We won’t even have to take off our clothes.”

“S-shut up! I saw it in a movie about people getting lost in the mountains, okay? It made sense at the time…”

“What kind of movie?”

“Not the kind you’re thinking of,” is his quick retort. “I watched it with Chie last week, or something. There was a lot of punching.” He shakes his head with a rueful smile. “Man, if I was with her there’s no way we’d make it. Actually, if it was with anyone else I’m sure we’d be doomed. I’m glad I’m stuck with you.”

“I’m sure you’d have managed. You’re a lot more reliable than you think.”

“You don’t have to say that,” he protests, despite the pleased grin he can’t quite suppress. You wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad I’m stuck with you too. It’s kind of romantic, don’t you think?”

“What, almost dying in the mountains?”

“Maybe not that part,” you concede. “But taking shelter from the snowstorm in a small cabin? Just the two of us?”

 “You’ve been reading way too much romance, you sap.” He huffs out a laugh, glancing down at you with a fond look. “Seriously though, we’re pretty safe for now, but it doesn’t look like it’s letting up. We should probably think about finding a way to contact the others. Then again, walking around at night sounds like a great way to get ourselves killed. What do you think, partner?”

                “I think we should find the others,”

                “I think we should stay here for a while,”

**“I think the moon is beautiful tonight,”_ <**

you say, looking directly into his eyes. A hint of a smile tugs at your lips as you dodge his attempt to yank your hat down over your eyes.

“Y-you idiot, this is hardly the time! Besides, there’s no way you could’ve seen the moon in this weather.” He ducks his head, and amidst the crackling fire and rattling shutters you can just barely hear a faint “I, um. I’d die for you, I think.”

“…that’s going a bit far, isn’t it?”

“We were having a moment, you ass!” He moves to shove you and you catch his sleeve, resulting in a brief scuffle that ends with him landing on top of you with an undignified squawk. There’s a moment of breathless tension as you look up at him, broken only when he lets out a nervous laugh. “H-hey, isn’t this kinda like that dream you had?”

“You remembered that?”

“Of course I do. And y'know, I think it kind of... ended a bit too soon...”

Despite the persistent blizzard, you feel almost a whisper of spring in the air as you lean up to meet his lips.

_Blip._

The two of you freeze, less than an inch apart, jolted by the now-familiar echo of televised static. “…That thing turned on just now, right? It wasn’t just me?”

You nod, reluctantly pulling away. “It’s around midnight, too. We should probably check it out.”

“Right. But why…?”

The two of you make your way to the television set, eyeing it warily. You hesitantly reach towards it, but just before you can touch the screen Yosuke grabs your arm. “Woah there partner, what do you think you’re doing?”

“I think I should try going in.”

“Don’t be stupid, you're way too big. There’s no way you’re gonna fit!” He gives you a pointed look. “Didn’t you get stuck the first time?”

“That was when I didn’t know what was going to happen.” You try to tug your arm out of his grasp but, caught off guard by the strength of his grip, all you manage to do is stumble over his snowboard, almost tripping into the television with your partner in tow.

“H-Hey, careful! You don’t know what’s going to happen this time either!”

 “I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON IN THERE BUT YOU’VE GOT TWO SECONDS BEFORE I’M COMING IN!”

Two seconds later, Chie bursts through the door.

“Of all the idiotic, irresponsible-! I can’t believe you guys! We were looking all over for you and here you are… fully clothed…” she trails off, looking a lot less peeved and a lot more perplexed as time seems to slow to a grinding halt. Teddie peers over her shoulders, partially covering his eyes.

“They’re still dressed,” is Rise’s helpful contribution.

Yukiko trails behind them, brows furrowed in confusion. “Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Yeah, it’s freezin’ in here. What’s up with you guys?”  

“I’ve come to expect this from Yukiko-senpai, but you too…?” Naoto sighs.

“Wait, hold up, what about our clothes? More importantly, how long were you out there!”

“Hey, we weren’t out there that long!” Chie crosses her arms, looking somewhere off to the side. “It wasn’t on purpose, it just seemed a bit awkward to interrupt is all.”

He bristles, and a mixture of indignant mortification spreads across his face. “So you were eavesdropping!? I can’t believe you guys, this was a matter of life and death!”

“We came in because we were worried about you, you jerk!”

“Well, why didn’t you come in sooner!?”

“We heard-! Well, we…”

An odd look settles on Yosuke’s face, and before he can pursue that train of thought you clear your throat, much to Chie’s near-tangible relief. “It’s a bit late to be wandering in the mountains, isn’t it?” you ask. “How did you find us?"

“Mountains? Find you?” Judging from the look on her face, you get the nagging feeling you’re missing crucial information. “You guys are right behind the lodge. It’s a storage shed. They don’t bother locking it when there’s nothing inside.”

You and Yosuke stare at each other as realization sinks in, and at a glacial pace he brings up a hand to cover his face. “Behind the…”

“I told you it was right.”

“Don’t even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they jump into the tiny-ass tv and rescue Marie woooooo I'm not writing that.
> 
> So this chapter was not supposed to be this long. It was originally from entering the cabin onwards, but then I realized people might not know the context of ski trip shenanigans, and then I added a lot more to the end, and suddenly whoops this chapter is longer than all of the last three combined! Ha ha how did that happen.
> 
> And dang, this chapter is coming out on the tail end of writing three papers in the past three days, I feel pretty out of it and I am definitely kind of eeeehhhh about the awkward pacing. But there's the test today, and a little script I have to write for Saturday... and then I have to actually look at courses to register for them... I'm just gonna... lie down right here... farewell


	5. 02/13/2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's incredibly vague spoilers regarding Marie in that she's mentioned, and I guess if you need context shenanigans happened with the TV and then Yosuke started a snowball fight.

“Jeez, that was brutal,” Yosuke groans, shrugging off his soaked jacket. “I never knew how much snow could _hurt_. You’d think after all that happened Marie-chan would’ve held back at least a little.”

Kanji just lets out an unsympathetic snort. “It’s your own damn fault. You should know better by now than to mess with the girls.”

“Hey, I just wanted to have some fun! I wasn’t expecting it to turn into some all-out war.” He shudders, remembering the merciless carnage. “I don’t think I’ll ever be warm again as long as I – woah, wait, what are you doing?”

You look up, arms still partially tangled in your shirt. “Changing. We’re going to the baths now, aren’t we?”

“Why here?! They’ve got changing rooms for a reason, y’know!”

“I’m… changing into a yukata. Like I usually do. Pretty sure that’s what you usually do too.” He fidgets under your scrutiny. “Why are you getting so worked up?”

“What are you talking about, I’m not getting-“ he turns abruptly, busying himself with shoving his coat in the closet as you finish changing. “You know what, ignore me. I think I’ve got permanent brain freeze.”

                                “Shouldn’t be hard to do.”

                                 **“Whatever you say.”_ <**

You finish tying your sash just as Kanji’s in the process of draping his haori over his shoulders. Teddie, of course, pops off his head and jumps out fully changed. You look at Yosuke expectantly, who fiddles with the drawstrings of his hoodie, staring resolutely at a fixed point somewhere in the distance. “Uh, guys? You go on ahead. I think I’m gonna pass on the hot springs tonight.”

Teddie gawks. “Whaaaaat!? But Yosuke, you love the hot springs!”

“Ted, don’t make it sound so creepy. I’m tired, alright?”

“He’s got a point, though. After today, isn’t a bath the exact kinda thing you need?” Kanji clears his throat, looking faintly troubled. “Hey, this ain’t about…”

“No it’s not! I was fine with it at the inn, wasn’t I? Besides, if you haven’t noticed it’s kind of a moot point by now, this has nothing to do with-“ he cuts himself off with a furtive glance in your direction. It’s a bit too quick for you to know for sure, but you think you see perhaps a hint of a flush adorning his cheeks, and it finally clicks. You can feel heat flooding to your own face as Yosuke gives a peevish “I’m going to sleep, okay?”

“You suuuuurre? Those walls looked pre-tty short. I’m sure if we stood on Kanji-“

“Don’t go bringin’ me into this you dumb bear. Besides, should you really be sayin’ that in front of senpai?”

“Hey, don’t act like I’d actually go along with it,” Yosuke protests. “Give me _some_ credit.”

“I’m just sayin’ it’s kinda rude to talk about that stuff when a guy’s in the bath with… his…”

Silence descends with all the subtlety of a chair to the face. Terrifyingly enough, you can pinpoint the exact moment realization dawns on Teddie.

“Oh, I see…” he starts, a mischievous smile adorning his face. “Who knew Yosuke had such a pure maiden’s heart! Ah, forbidden encounter, the sheer intimacy of a steamy-“

“I think,” you interrupt, shoving a hand over Teddie’s mouth before he can continue his… vivid prose. “I think I’m going to head over. Right now. Feel free to join us later, if you want.”

With that, you pivot and walk out of the room at a brisk pace with Teddie in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The really terrible hot springs scene actually pissed me off. The fact that peeping is such a trope pisses me off. Not even them getting zapped makes up for it because it really shouldn't have happened in the first place. 
> 
> I remember at some festival or another, Teddie starts this kind of sketchy poem thing about girls and Kimonos and it ends with "spring has begun" or something, but I couldn't find it. Which is a shame, because honestly, when it comes to writing Teddie I could use all the references I can get.
> 
> I gotta say, having a friend from Japan is the best because I can always ask her arbitrary details about everything. Like onsen changing etiquette.


	6. 02/18/2012

               >Okina City…

               >Cafe Chagall, inside…

“What’s your type?”

You pause mid-sip, raising an eyebrow. “My type?” you repeat, lowering your drink.

“Y’know, tall, short, black hair, brown hair…” Yosuke ticks each option off on a hand before waving in a vaguely continuous way, leaning his elbow on the table. “That sort of thing.”

You let out a contemplative hum, mulling over the most appropriate response.

                                “Don’t have one.”

                                “I’d rather not say.”

                                **“You.”_ <**

He groans, dragging a hand down over his face. “How the hell do you say that kind of thing with a straight face?”

Shrugging, you stir some sugar into your coffee. “You asked.”

“Well, that’s such a cheap answer. What about her?” He gestures toward the waitress who greeted you, a girl maybe a few years younger than Sayoko. You can appreciate the expertly curled locks, the careful application of cosmetics, and if you think about it you guess you can pinpoint elements of her silhouette that might appeal to whoever has an interest in the female figure. If Yukiko wasn’t obviously interested in someone else, you’d probably think of bringing her here.

In the end, you offer another shrug. “Wrong gender,” you say, stirring some more packets of sugar into your tea. Taking another sip, you find the drink to be oddly... salty?

You stir in a few more packets .

“Seriously? What about…” he scans the café, zeroing in on a lone college-age guy in a red sweater vest, fairly well-built with an air of self-assurance. “Is he the kind of guy you’d go for?”

“Not… really,” you say, after a cursory once-over. 

Yosuke furrows his brows, looking at you with incredulity. “Seriously?”

“What?"

"I dunno, he just seems like a popular type. Both of them do."

You make a noncommittal sound, eyeing the remaining packets of salt in the middle of the table. "I don't think appearances matter to me that much if I don't know the personality that goes with it. I know I lean more towards masculine body types. Does that help?"

"Well, I mean, it's not like I really need to know for anything," he’s quick to say as he ducks his head. "It’s just… I guess I was kind of curious?  It's not that weird to think about that stuff, is it?"

"Probably not," you confirm, idly tapping a bottle of soy sauce that inexplicably found its way onto your table. For a cafe, there was quite the variety of condiments. "All I can offer is how my past relationships went, though."

"Oh. Uh. I mean, it you're okay with that..?" Yosuke leans forward a bit, failing to feign any semblance of nonchalance.

“Let’s see, the last one… I was Rise’s fiancé for a few seconds.”

He stares at you with a beleaguered expression. “What.”

“I was surprised too.”

"Come on partner, be serious!"

“I was seriously surprised.”

“You know what I mean,” he grumbles, snatching the soy sauce from your hands before you get the chance to pour any in. You sulk for a bit until he clears his throat, giving you a pointed look. With a sigh, you think back to the relationship prior that brief stint of engagement.

“Before that, there’s only a guy I dated for about a week,” you start, and he perks up with interest.

“That short? Did you have to move?”

“No, nothing like that. Turns out it was just a phase.” Which is. An incredibly oversimplified explanation of that entire mess, but you don't think you're up for talking about societal pressures and what goes into the decision to conform to them. You don't blame him, but it takes a lot of effort not to take it personally.

Judging from Yosuke's wince, you don’t think you managed to keep your tone as even as you’d like.  

“O-oh… uh, sorry.”

“Don’t be,” you say as you stare into your cup, focusing on how light wavers and ripples across the surface. “It was a while ago.”

“Still though, that’s…” His hand finds yours under the table and your fingers intertwine. “You know that’s not how this’ll go, right?”

“I know. I’m special to you, right?” You can’t help but grin at the predictable blush that spreads across his face.

"Come on, you don’t always have to - dude, you're not seriously drinking that are you!?"

You pause, keeping the cup in midair. “Do you want some?”

“ _Hell no_ , I’ve seen what you’ve put in there, you’re going to pass out or something!”

Without breaking eye contact, you lift the cup to your lips and steadily swallow the rest of what can no longer be considered coffee. After the initial onslaught of conflicting tastes - _did you put wasabi in there? you're pretty sure you didn't... probably_ \- there's a curious lack of feeling in your mouth, and your vision has become slightly spotty, but Yosuke's expression more than makes up for it.

"... Dude, just don't come near me until after you've bathed in mouthwash."

“I don’t think that would be very helpful.”

“We’re never coming here again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhahahah... has it really been... two... months...
> 
> Sorry guys, school kicked my ass and then I had to start working when I got back home. The only reason I managed to finish this is because [#P4Week2014](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/p4week2014) gave me the final push...
> 
> I really wanted to add more stuff, like P4 protag talkin' about the time he pretended to be someone's boyfriend because she was being bothered by a guy and when she asked he was like 'yeah okay' and one time she warned him that she was going to kiss him to make it look real and he panicked and walked into a telephone pole. I bet that would've happened.
> 
> I'm not really optimistic about how much writing I'll be doing... sorry


	7. 02/24/2012

                >Dojima residence...

                >Your room...

"Dude, if you're gonna ask me out at least be by the door," Yosuke gripes, barging into your room. "I'm pretty sure... Dojima... you're not seriously gonna wear that, right?" 

You look down at your sweater, into the eyes of a sequined cat face adorned with stars and a rather sparkly bowtie. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You need to change." 

                >Yosuke is looking at your sweater with a disturbed expression. Maybe you should change...?

                                No

                                **Absolutely not_ <**

"I'm saying this for your sake as much as mine, there's no way you can go in public wearing that thing!"

"I don't see why not," you counter mildly. "I think it looks nice."

He mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'you would', though it's a bit hard to hear with his hand covering his face. Letting out a long sigh, he musters the mental fortitude to look up once more, fixing you with a serious look. "Take it off."

"Wow Yosuke, I never knew you were so forward." You place a hand on your cheek, failing to seem in any way scandalized. "What will the neighbors think."

Yosuke, ever the spoilsport, remains unamused. "I know you have a shirt under it, I _can_ see the collar. Just go in that. And if you're cold," he's quick to add (and there goes your other excuse), "wear a jacket or something. Hell, take mine!"

As tempting as it is to look like a walking traffic cone, you've got a better idea. "Look Yosuke," you say, holding up one of your many hideous cat sweaters. "We can match."

It's hard not to laugh at how horrified he looks. Not that you can blame him; it’s a mess of glittery pink yarn and enthusiastically sequined letters. Even Nanako would be hard-pressed to think of anything nice to say about it.

It's your favorite.

"This has gone on long enough, partner," he declares. "Take it off."

“Make me.”

“All right, that's it!”

Yosuke grabs at the hem of your sweater, managing to yank it halfway over your head before you jerk backwards. Unfortunately, with your arms partially tangled in the sleeves, you’re not quite as graceful as you usually are. You flail a bit, grabbing at whatever's closest to steady yourself.

Which happens to be Yosuke.

The two of you land on the couch. There’s a thud and a muffled yelp, and you can’t really see anything but you’re pretty sure he just kicked over your table. Which is really unfortunate. You were almost done with that model. Judging from his sputtering curses, he also got a mouthful of yarn. You’re torn between asking if he’s alright and telling him to get off, when there’s the sound of someone by the door pointedly clearing his throat.

Yosuke falls off the couch. You take the opportunity to pull the sweater back down and see that yes, your uncle is standing right outside your room. His attempt at stern disapproval is somewhat offset by the sheer amount of reluctance he exudes. Luckily for him, the object of his unenthusiastic ire is distracted by being absolutely terrified.

“H-hey Dojima-san,” Yosuke stutters in a voice that’s borderline shrill. “Uh, I wasn’t- we weren’t- it’s not what you think!“

“Really. I didn't realize you had the power to read minds, Hanamura. What exactly am I thinking?” Despite his (unnecessary) theatrics, you're pretty sure Dojima's just stalling while he figures out whether this is dad mode material or not; his authority has always been a bit of a grey area when it came to parenting you. It’s probably for the best – Yosuke’s having a hard enough time as it is, clearly torn on how to respond. You figure you should lend a hand before he says something he regrets. 

“It was an accident,” you explain, and he nods frantically. “We wouldn’t do anything with Nanako in the house.”

At that, Dojima stares at you, putting his detective skills into good practice. “So you two are actually…” he trails off, at a loss. You kind of feel sorry for him; he probably wasn’t prepared for this type of situation.

“Dating, yeah.” You can’t help but notice Yosuke inching slowly behind the overturned table.

Dojima sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, apparently at his limit for dealing with teenage shenanigans. "... We’ll talk about this later. Don't do anything you wouldn't want someone walking in on." He closes the door, muttering something unintelligible.

You help Yosuke to his feet, because honestly, you’re not sure he’d be able to get up by himself after that. "I think I've lost at least a year of my life," he groans, helping you get the table back upright.

"I don't know, it could've been worse.” The model wasn’t damaged as much as you thought it’d be. “You ready to go?"

“What? Nuh-uh. No way."

“I'm still not changing”

“Dude. If we go downstairs Dojima will figure out something he can arrest me for. Forget it." He looks at the window with a worrying amount of consideration. “Hey, we can get to the roof from here, right?"

                >You drag Yosuke out of your room before he can hurt himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please look at [all](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/79893077842/nappotuna-redraw-of-this-picture) [these](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/79893138741/nappotuna-i-missed-drawing-souji-in-cat) [protags](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/80020303465/troffie-dont-worry-yosuke-im-sure-it-was) [in](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/84638425309/aiboudyne-souji-buys-hideous-kitty-sweaters-for) [awful](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/90900549264/today-i-discovered-the-existence-of-this-sweater) [cat](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/52250335827/oeilvert-he-really-likes-that-sweater) [sweaters](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/67814165260/retrodynamics-your-best-friends-unfortunately) 


	8. 03/09/2012

            >Dojima residence...

            >Everyone decided to study for exams together...

"Just let me look at the answer key for a sec!" Yosuke exclaims, slightly muffled from the textbook Chie's using to block his face as she hunches protectively over the coveted sheet of paper.

"Hold your horses, I had it first and I'm  _trying_ to figure something out!"

“That'll take forever, I'll give it back right away just give me-"

  
                        **“Shut up.”_ <**  
                        “Need help?”

Is something you really want to snap, but thankfully, you manage to hold your tongue. It's a good thing Nanako's distracting Teddie right now, you're not sure you could handle his brand of enthusiasm at the moment.  Instead, blocking the other book Yukiko's about to shove into the fray, you offer to help talk him through the problems.  
  
"Uh... you know what, I can wait. You should probably take a break, anyway." Yosuke, along with a few of the others, gives you an apprehensive glance, which you find uncalled for. Sure, you’ve been a bit stressed with the fact that your date of departure is fast approaching, which has kind of lost you some sleep, but that doesn't change the fact that exams are coming up pretty soon. You can't afford to slack off. Besides, you're perfectly fine.  
  
'Perfectly fine,' you think as your eyes skip back to the top of the paragraph for the fourth time.  
  
('Perforated what?' you see Rise mouth to Naoto.  
  
Huh. Did you... say that out loud..?)  
  
Honestly, you don't know why you're having so much trouble with the text, it's usually...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
The book is upside down. You stealthily flip it so it's legible. You don't think anyone's noticed.  
  
"Senpai," you hear Naoto say, sounding strangely patronizing. "I think we should finish for today."  
  
"No, it's fine," you insist, "I'm perfectly-"  
  
And that’s when everything goes black.  
...  
...  
...  
  
"...never seen someone... before..."  
  
"he...okay..? I mean... the table pretty hard..."  
  
"I _told_ him to... but noooo, he had to go and..."  
  
"...well... check..."  
  
"...expect me to do!?"

"Ooh, I know! Now's...  _true love's kiss_!"

"...you kidding me..."  
  
"just..! He's _your_ boyfriend...!"

"...ner..."  
  
"...hey, part..."  
  
"... serious... worried."  
  
"...can't believe... WAKE UP!"  
  
You jolt upright, catapulted from your state of suspended consciousness into painfully definite consciousness. Painful because you manage to launch your head right into Yosuke's chin.  
  
You're dimly aware of Yosuke yelping about his tongue amidst Yukiko's muffled laughter and the ringing of your ears.  
  
Kanji watches over the scene with an empathetic wince. "Well, if he didn't have a concussion before, he's probably got one now."  
  
"Are you saying that because Yosuke has... pfft... a thick... skull...?"

            >For some reason, you find yourself laughing along with Yukiko...

            >For some reason, you can't seem to stop...

“Alright," Yosuke starts, once you've (finally) calmed down, "we’re done here.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“We’ll study some more tomorrow.” He pulls you away from the table, shuffling you up the stairs. “Until then, _get some sleep_.”  
  
You nod off halfway up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA WOW... HAS IT REALLY BEEN... FIVE MONTHS... HEY GUYS... SORRY... I actually have been working on this, but man. time. so dumb. I kind of ended up mostly going back to Action and Reaction and editing a bit of small stuff. good times  
> Honestly this chapter only got done because right now, I am the protag. it's me.  
> I've actually really wanted to draw this scene forever, but I could never figure out how to work it out. I'm glad it's done. perhaps. I can finally be free.  
> I've kind of given up on doing this chronologically. it can be a reverse format of the first fic. that was totally planned.  
> the next chapter probs won't take nearly as long, probs will also be goofy team shenanigans. can't wiat


	9. 01/30/2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the last moments as a teenager being upset about anime and spent the first moments out of teendom being upset about anime happy birthday to meeeeee

                >Yasogami High rooftop...

                >You ate lunch with Yosuke.

"Dude, you’ve been pretty out of it today. You're not getting sick again, are you?" 

“I’m okay, I’m just-” a yawn cuts you off, and you nearly poke yourself in the eye with one of your chopsticks while rubbing at the reflexive tears. "Just tired," you manage, though it’s probably unnecessary at this point. "I was out a bit late." 

You lost track of time while playing with the cats that hung around the carport, but he doesn't need to know that.

Yosuke offers a sympathetic hum. "Don't suffer through it, you’ll just end up feeling worse. You can at least take a nap before you have to face one of Kashiwagi's rants."

"Because that's something I want to be awake for." You pause, once again trying to rub the bleariness from your face. “That’s not something a good student should say.”

Yosuke laughs. "You definitely need a nap. You’re in luck – judging from the amount of times Ted’s fallen asleep on me, I’m a great pillow." You make a noncommittal noise, prompting him to bump his shoulder against yours. “Come on, partner, whose notes am I gonna copy if you zone out in class? Let me tell you, Chie is _not_ above hogging Yukiko to herself.”

“How altruistic,” you deadpan, unable to stave off a fond smile. “Alright, for the sake of both our grades.”

He clears a space, moving your bags to the floor, and gives you an expectant look. It's not terribly high on the scale of intimacy, especially compared to what the two of you have indulged in, but there's something that makes you hesitate... 

                                "Actually, I'll be fine.”

**"Are you sure?"_ <**

"Well hey, you've been feeding me throughout the year - might as well pay you back with my body." He has the nerve to shoot you a cheeky wink, and you have to cough to dislodge a bit of rice that somehow gets caught in your throat. Yosuke helpfully pats your back, but he also laughs at you so you make sure to shove halfheartedly at his excessively smug grin.

"You aren't funny," you grumble as you set aside your bento, annoyed at how long it's taking for heat to leave your face. "Not even a little."

"Keep telling yourself that." 

You rest your head on his lap and close your eyes. The blanket of clouds shields you from the harsh sun, and despite the winter chill you find yourself pretty comfortable, content to enjoy the feeling of Yosuke's warmth beneath you. He starts absently running his fingers through your bangs, and it’s a pleasant sensation that lulls you to the cusp of consciousness…

…

…

…

“Hey, you awake?”

…

“Well, good. Y’know, I think today was the first time this year you’ve gotten a question wrong.”

…

“I mean, you were way closer than I would’ve been, but still – that’s one for the history books.”

…

“It’s… kind of nice…”

…

“Sitting here like this…”

…

“I’m still not exactly sure what I’m doing, partner…”

…

“You know, I-“

"Yosuke, you up here?"

There's a dissonant metallic screech as the door to the roof swings open, startling you enough that you fall onto the floor. You scramble to your feet, somehow managing to collapse a platonically acceptable distance from Yosuke before Daisuke finds the two of you. He gives you a wave, which you return in what’s hopefully a nonchalant manner.

“H-hey!” Yosuke starts to raise a hand, abandons the motion half-way, and defaults to rubbing at the back of his neck. “What’s up?”

“Just wondering if there was still a spot for me at Junes. I know it’s been a while, but-”

“Yeah sure! It’ll be great having someone we don’t have to train, plus someone that actually shows up on time…”

Yosuke rambles on about logistics for a while, and eventually he and Daisuke work something out. Daisuke stays a bit longer to chat, asks you if you’re going to some sports thing, and you answer without really thinking, which will probably bite you in the ass but that’s something to worry about later. When he finally leaves, you and Yosuke heave a sigh, slumping against each other.

“Well. I’m awake now.”

“No kidding.” Yosuke lets out a huff, and you’re not quite sure whether it’s relief or irritation. “Daisuke's not the type to gossip, but still, that was a close one.”

“Yeah…”

“Huh.” He raises an eyebrow, craning his neck to get a better look at you. “I didn’t think you’d care so much.”

“Well, you do, don’t you?”

He pulls away.

“Wait, you only care because I do?”

You really wish you'd gotten more sleep before this conversation.

“Not exactly," you hedge, trying to gauge his reaction. "I just don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position." So, yes exactly, come to think of it. "It's better for you if people don't know about us, right?"

"Well, yeah, I mean," he looks away, fiddling with the cord of his headphones. "Being the Junes kid has been bad enough, I don't want to think what people would say about us being. Uh. Partners."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There isn't a problem, it's just... I don't want you worrying so much about me worrying what other people think! It's a stupid thing to worry about, I just have to get over myself, so it's not really worth..."

**"It's okay."_ <**

                                "I'm fine."

“No it's not! I don't want you to think that I... I just want to make sure you know I’m not going to regret this, and that you don't have to jump through all these extra hoops to keep me around. Because you always do that thing where you look out for everyone and ignore yourself."

                                "It's okay"

**"I'm fine"_ <**

“Come on man, you of all people should know that it's never good to hold stuff in.”

                                "It's okay"

                                "I'm fine"

**"I..."_ <**

You rest your forehead on his shoulder. "...I don't want you to pull away..." He turns to get his arms around you, and you sink into his embrace. "I don't want to make you pull away. I never imagined you'd want this, I don't want to ruin it by being..." clingy. Oblivious. Unwanted. "It's a delicate situation for you. I should be conscious of that. Besides, it's not stupid - there's a reason people don't come out."

"Well, it's not a bad thing to keep in mind, and I appreciate it, I really do." He holds you close, and you think maybe you can hear the steady thrum of his heartbeat. "I can't promise I won't pull away, but I'll work on it. I just don't want you thinking one wrong step and I'll peace out on you. You don't have to hold yourself back so much. I mean, sure, if you try to make out with me in the middle of class I might be a bit pissed."

"Yeah," you snort. You kind of figured that'd be crossing a line.

"But y'know, an isolated corner of the roof's fine by me."

"O-oh?"

His answering grin makes you blush furiously. Your only consolation is that he's blushing just as much.

                >You spend a long time with Yosuke...

                >Long enough that you're both late to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might go back and edit this more, but anyway two things:
> 
>  
> 
> [Daisuke might be the only person in Inaba who thinks Yosuke's mature](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/97177995334/bedsafely-genocidersyosuke-daisuke-worked-at)
> 
>  
> 
> [My greatest accomplishment is introducing a pal to the most important feature of Persona 4](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/104219424804/smallwongs-obstinaterixatrix)


	10. 02/26/2012

"Make sure not to wander off on your own," Kanji lectures, kneeling in the snow and fussing over Nanako's scarf. "Stick by the bunny hills, alright?"

She nods solemnly, holding up a hand covered in expertly crafted knitting. "Just like your mittens."

Said mittens, sure enough, are decorated with one of the cutest bunny patterns you've ever seen.

"W-well, they're yours now, y'know. I mean. If you want 'em."

With a gasp, Nanako claps her adorably bunny-covered hands in equally adorable delight. "Really? I can really have them?"

"Of course! They're way too small for me, aren't they? Just promise you'll stick close to one of us, alright?"

"Stop being such a worrywart," Chie says with a fond smile, coupled with no little exasperation. "Nanako's a smart kid! Unlike someone I could mention."

Yosuke shoots her a glare. "How many times are you gonna bring that up!?"

"Well." You bump your shoulder against his with an easy, unapologetic grin. "You have to admit, Nanako's much too smart to get lost in the mountains, right?"

"Oh come on, like you weren't there too," he gripes, and in an astonishing display of maturity he sticks out his tongue at you. And gets a snowball to the face.

Rise giggles, tossing out a chipper "tone down the PDA, guys!" while packing additional ammunition. Yosuke immediately takes cover, trying to keep you in between him and certain doom. Amidst the flurry of motion, Nanako watches you, deep in thought.

"Did... big bro and Yosuke got lost in the mountains...?"

There's a tremor in her voice, and for a second, everyone's frozen. While you frantically think of the right method to allay her distress (lie outright? downplay it? change the subject?), Chie drops down next to Kanji and pats her shoulder in a frantic attempt at consolation.

"No no no, it was fine!  We were joking around! Right, Yukiko?"

"They ended up being right behind the lodge, we found them setting something on fire."

"No, that's not- huh?"

"Well, they had a fire..."

Nanako doesn't look reassured in the slightest, and Teddie takes it as a cue to squeeze into the small crowd and grab her hand. "Don't worry Nana-chan, if sensei's ever in trouble we'll come running to his rescue!"

"That's right!" Rise takes her other hand, somehow knocking Kanji over in the process. "You've got an idol, a bear, and Chie-senpai looking after him! And that's not everyone! The detective prince herself, the strongest guy in Inaba... the prime minister doesn't have as much protection!"

Kanji shouts some sort of agreement, though it’s a bit muffled from all the snow he's buried under.

"No harm has come to him so far," Naoto adds from a safe distance. "We'll make sure it stays that way."

"...really?"

"Of course!" Yosuke's quick to exclaim, crouching down so he's level with her. "Who do you think's kept him out of trouble all this time? We’ve always got his back."

 **"It's true,"_ <**  
                                "It's the other way around,"

you say, resting an arm on his head. “Especially when they’re _supposed_ to be looking out for themselves.” You can’t count the number of times Yosuke alone has taken hits he really didn’t need to, no matter how many times you’ve reproached this unnecessary conduct. Even now, he just scoffs and shakes his head.

"Can you believe this guy? That's exactly why we need to look after you, partner.”

At last, Nanako offers a shy smile. “I’m glad big bro has such great friends.”

“Yeah.” There’s no use hiding the ridiculous grin that’s spread across your face, so you don’t bother. “So am I.”

With an excited shriek (accompanied by a warbled “ _Sensei_!”), Rise and Teddie sandwich you all into a big group hug until everyone loses their balance and lands on Kanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluh


	11. 02/29/2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Senatsu for the beta read :0

               >It's almost midnight...

You lie in bed staring at the clock illuminated on the front of your phone, the harsh light of its display almost painful to look at. Each second brings you closer to your last month in Inaba. Less than a month, actually - you don't even get to enjoy that much of break before you have to leave...

It would have been nice to spend time with everyone without the mundane stress of schoolwork, or the slightly less mundane stress of a murder mystery hanging overhead. It would have been nice to spend time with Nanako and Dojima as a family, now that there's no need for secrets and silence, lies and late nights. It would have been nice to enjoy the company of your friends like a normal teenager, spending carefree days with the greatest concern being what to do, where to go (as opposed to why struggle against the apathy of the world, when is the death penalty an appropriate consequence).

Even though you've known them for less than a year, the people you've met at Inaba have managed to somehow seamlessly fit themselves into your life - you've gone through so much together that it feels like you've known them forever, and yet, there's so much more you've yet to know about them. Sure, you know who can move fastest in a fight, how many hits they can take, which teams work best, but you don't know nearly enough about little, personal details, the kind stuff friends should know about each other, probably...

...

...

...

You don't even realize you're calling someone until you hear your phone let out a tinny trill. Before you can hang up, there's a click and a discontented mumble on the other end of the line.

"Yosuke," you start, but there's not really anything you can think to say. You trail off, lapsing into an indefinite silence. Yosuke must hear a hint of _something_  in your voice, because he sounds considerably more awake when he asks, "what's wrong?"

You panic.

                                Hang up

                                **Say something_ <**

"What's your favorite animal," is what ends up coming out of your mouth.

You should've hung up.

"...Partner, you did not call me in the middle of the night to ask that."

This was a mistake. You apologize, intending to let him get some sleep (and maybe try for it yourself, futile as that may be) when Yosuke stops you with "wait, don't hang up - are you, uh..."

With that, the silence returns with a vengeance - you can practically hear the absence of discarded phrases, words that aren't strung together to his satisfaction. Honestly, you're steeling yourself for an awkward heart-to-heart that you're not really up for, but to your surprise he ends up going with "there's this song that's been stuck in my head all day, d'you wanna hear it?"

Well, it certainly beats wallowing in self-pity until you pass out. "Sure"

You hear a muted thud and a muffled curse, a distant whine of complaint that sounds like it might be Teddie, then the distinct click-and-whir of a cd being set into a stereo. "Found it a while ago," Yosuke says, not quite whispering. "It reminded me of you. The sound of it, I mean."

The quality's less than optimal, which is a given since it's being played through your phone. Plus, Teddie has graduated from incoherent whining to a sustained "Yooooossuuuukeeeee," clearly displeased with this turn of events. You'll have to bake him something nice for putting up with this. Still, there's something about this experience of music you can't quite describe. It feels... intimate, maybe, both in its intent and in the late hour. This isn't something that'd happen with anyone else. The thought is oddly comforting.

                >You fall asleep to the sound of Yosuke absentmindedly humming a melody that sounds strangely nostalgic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's friggin' hilarious that the second school's out the souyo tag just explodes. welcome back, everyone. Anyway, the song I was thinking of while writing this was [Inside Out by Spoons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIii_4tW6dU), but it's a song that came out in 2014. I guess Yosuke's got some time-travel adventures he's not telling anyone about. I also listened to that one wasp song by sufjan stevens. that wasp song... wow...
> 
> Kind of a funny story about that, I was going to do a mix-tape white day chapter, but that kind of evolved into it's own fic and now I've got a souyo playlist on my ipod. both of those songs are on it. like, thanks brain, now what am I supposed to do for white day :/
> 
> (don't hold your breath for it, by the way - it'll... take a while......)


	12. 03/01/2012

                >Junes, Food court...

"Sensei!"

Teddie totters excitedly towards the not-so-secret headquarters, waving with dangerous enthusiasm. To absolutely no one's surprise, he ends up careening into the table's edge, rebounding onto his back.

"Holy shit Ted!" Yosuke navigates around wildly flailing limbs, and with Naoto's help, manages to get the bear upright. "Be more careful, would you? Someone's gonna get hurt."

"What's got you so excited?" Naoto asks, picking a stray napkin out of his fur.

Teddie pops off his mascot head, shaking out his blond hair in a shower of sparkles. "It's! A bear!" He exclaims, beaming brightly.

Kanji raises an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. We know."

"No, not me!"

                              "Your costume?"  
                              "Your favorite animal?"  
**"Your baby?"_ <**

"Ah yes, a beautiful baby bear- no, no, no! Wrong!"

Yosuke clutches his chest, looking faintly nauseous. "Don't scare me like that! It's bad enough having one of him around."

 **"Your costume?"_ <**  
                              "Your favorite animal?"  
                              "Your baby?"

"Sensei," he whines, "we just went over that, are you even listening? Besides, it's not a costume - it's me!"

"Quit yankin' him around, partner. You know he's just gonna keep this up until you take him seriously."

                              "Your costume?"  
**"Your favorite animal?"_ <**  
                              "Your baby?"

"Bingo!"

"Well that's predictable," Kanji says, poking the bright blue of the mascot head. "Why're you going on about that?"

"How rude!" Snatching his head back, Teddie yanks it over his own - he's told you before that human faces are 'beary awful' at showing the extent of his emotion, which right now seems to be indignant outrage. "I'll have you know sensei's bound to be interested in what I'm talking about. He called Yosuke in the middle of the night for it, so it must be important!"

"He did? Why?"

"Um." You glance away from everyone's attention, your face burning with embarrassment. "I... don't really know anything about you guys."

Kanji makes a face. "The hell you don't."

Wait, shit.

"He's talking about first date small talk. Not, y'know..." Rise briefly makes the same face Kanji does. "Like, favorite color, favorite movie, favorite actor, that kind of stuff. But if that's the case, you do know one thing - everyone's favorite idol is me, right?"

"And everyone's favorite bear is Teddie!"

"Oh yeah, I guess he wouldn't know that stuff." Chie closes an eye, ignoring them both. "Is it really that important?"

"I guess it's easier for us since we've known each other so long. And Kanji's tastes have pretty much stayed the same, so I've got that covered."

"What? No they haven't! Have they..?"

"Well, why don't we do a game?" Rise claps her hands together in a way that lets you know it's not a suggestion. "Something like a group date, but for friends."

Half the upperclassmen (plus Kanji) groan at the mention of 'group date,' but Yukiko perks up, a glint of determination in her eye. "I won't lose," she proclaims, undeterred even when Chie mumbles something about how it's 'not something you can really win...'

"Then it's settled. How about we start with two truths and a lie!"

Yosuke balks. "What, now?"

"No time like the present! What, worried everyone will find out what a bad boyfriend you are?"

Naoto lets out a sigh somehow loud enough to be heard over Yosuke's protests. "Is this really necessary..."

"Do you really want to be the one that crushes senpai's hopes and dreams?" Rise frames your face with a dramatic flourish, and that's your cue to try and look as pathetic as possible- which, judging from Naoto's unamused stare, isn't very. "Come on, you can drop the mysterious detective act for a couple hours."

"I'm not... wait, _hours?!_ "

"Let's get started!"

"Oh, I'll go first!" Yukiko clears her throat. "My name is Yukiko, my dog's name is Chosokabe-"

"Muku! His name is _Muku!_ "

"Well, I named him Choso- oh shoot, I gave it away... should I start over? Let's see, my family has ties to the yakuza, I've buried a body in the woods, and my favorite color is red!"

" _ **What** **.**_ "

                >You spend a fun afternoon getting to know your friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EIGHT-WAY DIALOGUE HELL
> 
> (I'm sorry I just had to add something in it was v important)
> 
> (p.s. the lie is the one about yakuza)
> 
> [anyway guess who drew stuff for her own fic. are there no depths to which I will not sink.](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/121001133839/was-in-a-drawin-mood-so-i-drew-the-most)


	13. 03/17/2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to get this out before headed off to otakon. if you see shadow yukiko, it might be me. stop by & say hi :V

                >The hill overlooking the town…

"Jeez, haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Give me a break, how am I supposed to know how to work this thing!"

Chie crosses her arms, unsympathetic to the plight of poor Yosuke as he fumbles with the tripod. He's at least gotten it upright - an improvement from twenty minutes ago, when it was somehow tangled in his hair. It even stays up after an experimental poke, and he heaves a sigh of relief. "Alright, I think it's good to go now."

Teddie cheers, leading the group into scattered applause.

"Now I have to figure out the camera."

The scattered applause trails off into a chorus of boos, led once again by Teddie, and Yosuke retaliates by throwing the instruction manual at him. It hits the bear square on the forehead. With that taken care of, he turns a hopeful gaze to the one person with probably the most exposure to this type of equipment. "Hey Rise, you're always around cameras, right?"

"Only in front of them, senpai."

                >Everybody looks restless...

                > It might be a good idea to get someone else to look at it...

                                "Let Naoto try."

                                 **"Let me try."_ <**

"No way, if you end up with the camera you'll just end up chasing cats all day."

You can't really argue with that - it's exactly what you were planning to do. Still, you peer over his shoulder as he fusses with the touchscreen. You must be making a nuisance of yourself by hovering so close, because it doesn't take long before he starts lightly pushing your face away. Instead of taking the hint, you decide to reach around his arm and poke randomly at the camera, hitting the novelty filters by chance. Pink sparkles litter the screen.

"Senpai," Naoto sighs, interrupting your impromptu scuffle by sticking the discarded manual between the two of you. "This might be of some use."

"No wait, I think I got it!" Suddenly, with a triumphant "aha!" Yosuke holds up the camera out of your reach. "If I've got this right, the timer should go off in three, two, one-!"

Nothing happens.

Yosuke wilts, weighed down by yet another chorus of boos. "That's weird," he mutters, turning the camera around. "I'm pretty sure-"

There's a bright flash, blinding you both, and with a startled yelp Yosuke manages to fling the camera away from him; it's just barely saved by Chie, who grabs it by the strap right as it arcs over the edge of the fence. In the chaos, you're pretty sure you've both managed to elbow each other in the face.

"Uh, you guys alright?" Kanji takes an uncertain step forward, automatically reaching into his pockets for a band aid.

                                "We're fine."

                                 **"Yosuke's a bad boyfriend."_ <**

"Wh-! Hey!"

"Just kidding." You brush your fingertips over the spot you're pretty sure you hit. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"N-no, it's fine. What about you?"

"Maybe if you kiss it better," Teddie calls, giving you a thumbs up. You return the gesture, and Yukiko bursts into laughter.

"Come on, don't encourage him!"

"I-it's not that-!" With an unsteady hand, shaking from mirth, she holds up the camera. It now displays a single picture - a blurry shot of you and Yosuke, caught right at the moment your faces were hit by the flash, and subsequently, each other's elbows. It's framed by what could be described as Kanji's aesthetic; a boarder of various-sized hearts, with a small cat face in each corner. It's a pretty great picture, though Yosuke doesn't seem to share your opinion judging from the way he grabs at it and the horrified "oh my god" that escapes him.

Before he can recover enough to attempt anything drastic (like, god forbid, trying to delete this masterpiece), Chie plucks the camera out of his hands, the beginnings of a sly smile adorning her face. "Y'know, I was gonna make you buy me steak, but this'll do."

"Buy you- for what!?"

"Catching the camera! If it wasn't for me you'd have to buy a new one."

"Senpai, can you print me a copy?"

"Ooh, me too!"

Yukiko and Rise do a poor job of stifling their giggles, made even worse when Teddie chimes in with "I want a poster! A big one I can hang on the wall!"

"Why," Yosuke groans, the bite of would-be inquiry drowned out by resignation. He probably doesn't even want an answer, judging from the way he buries his face into his hands.

That doesn't stop Teddie from giving one anyway. "A picture with both sensei and Yosuke is something to treasure, because it's a picture of my two most favorite people in the world," he says, nodding decisively.

You can't help but feel a rush of affection at his earnest tone, and by the looks if it, neither can your boyfriend - as hard as Yosuke tries to hang on to his earlier ire, the embarrassed grin that tugs at his lips is something he can't quite hide.

With a playful pout, Rise crosses her arms. "They're your favorite, huh? What about the rest of us?"

"You're my favorite too! And Chie-chan, and Yuki-chan, and Nao-cakes... Kanji too, I guess."

"You _guess_!?"

"Careful Teddie," is Naoto's light reprimand. "Keep that up and he might not be inclined to share any of the food he brought."

"Noooooo, Kanji definitely! _Kanji definitely!_ "

Teddie launches himself at him, hanging like a particularly vocal cape around the other boy's neck, much to his displeasure. "Calm down, you can have some when we're done with the dumb picture thing."

"But Yosuke's gonna take _forever_ to figure it out."

"Shut up," Yosuke shoots back, more on reflex than anything. "It's probably true though. We might as well take a break from you guys staring at me. I don't suppose you could lend me a hand, Naoto?"

"Certainly. Here, I think I've found the right page..."

"What did you bring? Cookies? Chocolate?" Yukiko fishes out a box from the pile of everyone's stuff, opening it without waiting for a reply. "Oh! How cute!"

Everybody crowds around the box, despite Kanji's protests about them being "for later, damnit." It's filled with cookies shaped like Teddie; colorful circles reminiscent of his face grin up at you all, much to his delight.

"Wow Kanji, they're incredible! It'd be almost unbearable to eat them!"

"Speak for yourself." Chie shoves one in her mouth. "Oh man, it's delicious!"

"Y'think?"

"How do you get it so soft? Maybe there's something wrong with the oven at the inn, everything I bake comes out really crunchy..."

"Uh, senpai... you're not setting the oven higher to get them to bake faster, are you...?"

"How did you know?"

                >You spend a fun time eating delicious Teddie-shaped cookies with your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I was in high school, we went on a trip to disneyworld with the band. Me and my friends went on the buzz light year laser game. During the ride, a picture gets taken and one of my friends got a picture taken with the most ridiculous expression. It was so incredible we pooled money together to buy it, much to her ire. I treasure that photo
> 
> anyway if you're wondering Chie definitely makes a shirt with that picture and definitely gives it to Yosuke after he pisses her off. if he's not careful Teddie wears it in public. I like to think that Chie & Yosuke are the type to give each other stuff to piss each other off. like trophies of asshole friendship. Yosuke gets her a bumper sticker that says 'I break for steak'. Chie gives Yosuke an assortment of strawberry hairties. he never tells her that he actually uses them when he has to work on his bike and she never tells him the time the owners of souzai daigaku gave her a free skewer because they thought the bumper sticker was hilarious.


	14. 03/16/2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY.
> 
> SO.
> 
> This chapter... and honestly everything else I have for this fic... was kind of. mostly. written a year ago. which is why I've been having problems with it. going back to old work is like cowriting with your past self, except you're carrying the whole deal and cursing the fact that you have to work with material from an amateur who doesn't know shit. (the amateur is me). 
> 
> BUT.... a few days ago I got this really, really, REALLY nice review, and honestly, the only proper response I can make to it is to dust off all those wips and /try/ getting back to it. So! I'm going to try my best and at least bring this story to a definitive close! And maybe it would've been better to just let the story die while people could still remember it fondly, but whatever! I'll do my best! just gotta. take small steps to get back into the swing of writing the IT :')

                >Yasogami rooftop…

                >You ate lunch with your friends.

                >Despite summer break being right around the corner, a gloomy atmosphere hangs overhead...

"So this is it, huh..." Yosuke heaves out a sigh, idly poking at his lunch. Or, your lunch, technically. "I guess this is the last day we'll be classmates. I kinda thought we had more time, for some reason."

"I... kinda wish school lasted longer," Kanji mutters, which immediately sets off a volley of protests.

"No way!" Chie, horrified at the thought, almost drops her noodles. "After that last exam, I'm going to be dreaming about formulas for weeks."

"Yeah, maybe I don't want that.” With a shudder, Kanji sets aside his half-eaten lunch. “I guess I just... I wish I knew you guys sooner, y'know? There's so much more we could've done together. Part of a year doesn't seem like enough."

"I agree." Naoto looks away, carefully avoiding any eye contact. "I feel like I've grown so much more as a person in the short time we've all known each other. And while I fully intent on keeping contact, it feels like some sort of ending, doesn't it."

                                **"It does."_ <**

                                "It doesn't."

                >The gloomy atmosphere intensifies.

You feel like you should be saying something encouraging, something meaningful and poignant about friendship and bonds, but right now… you feel like the words will ring hollow, and in that case, maybe it’s better to stay silent.

"Come on guys!" Rise jumps to her feet, a belligerent sort of cheer in her voice. "The last day of school is supposed to be a happy occasion! Just think! A few more hours and we'll finally be able to relax!"

"Yeah..." It takes a visible amount of effort, but Kanji perks up with a renewed energy. "Yeah! And it's not like senpai's leaving _now_ , we've still got some time!" He looks at you with an earnest determination. “We still got a couple days to make some memories! And we will! We’ll make some great ones!”

Yosuke bursts out into laughter, leaning heavily on you in an effort not to collapse. “Dude,” he wheezes, “you sound like you’re threatening him.”

“Wh- no I don’t!”

“You really do,” you say, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. It’s the best threat I’ve ever gotten.” Besides, it’s hard not to smile at such intense enthusiasm.

“That’s the spirit! We’ve got to start thinking positively! Can you imagine what Teddie would say if he saw us like this? We’d never hear the end of it!” Marching up to you, she grabs you by the shoulders and starts shaking. Vigorously. “We’re going to have fun! We’re going to enjoy the rest of the time we have together!”

“Stop, stop! You’re going to scramble his brains!” Yosuke, after being violently dislodged, does his best to rescue you from an untimely end. “Doesn’t anyone know the definition of ‘moderation’ around here? Jeez. Don’t make it sound like he’s about to die.”

"They’re both right, though,” Yukiko says, remarkably composed. “We shouldn’t spend the rest of the time we have together moping. Besides, I'm sure he'll visit whenever he can. And if he ever decides to run away, I'll make sure he gets a discount at the inn."

Everybody's expression takes on varying levels of consideration and concern; enough time passes that Yukiko finds it necessary to add, "It was just a joke."

“Come on guys,” Rise says, “Obviously he’d rather stay with Yosuke.”

“Why am I always the one being volunteered for everything? Besides, wouldn’t he just stay with Dojima?”

“Wow, that’s cold.” With a theatrical flair, Rise puts a hand over her heart. “To think you’d turn senpai away in his time of need… what kind of boyfriend are you?”

“I wouldn’t! I’m just _saying_ -“

“Yosuke-senpai, the Dojima residence would be the first place anyone would look.” Deep in thought, Naoto lets out of hum of consideration. “Aside from that, I can’t imagine Dojima would take kindly to becoming an accomplice to any sort of misdemeanor. Even with Nanako on our side, he’ll no doubt contact senpai’s parents.”

“I don’t think running away is something I can do,” you say, before this conversation can get taken too far. “But it’s kind of nice to know the option’s there.”

“Of course it is,” Chie says, shooting you a grin. “You’re our friend! I’m sure between the six of us, there’s always gonna be somewhere for you to stay.”

“You can crash at my place! Not that you should run away or anything,” Kanji amends, “just, if you ever need to.”

“My grandfather’s house is quite large; hypothetically, it wouldn’t take much effort to hide someone. If there was a need to.”

“Oh no you don’t! Senpai!” Rise points at you dramatically. “If you stayed with me, think of how much tofu you’d get!”

“Be reasonable, will you?” Yosuke crosses his arms. “In this kind of situation, shouldn’t he switch houses every few days?”

                >You spend the rest of lunch discussing the logistics of becoming a runaway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me tell you. sparse prose is a pretty wild experience after cowriting a davekat novel.


End file.
